


Listen to the heart

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Omicidio, lei scrisse [2]
Category: Murder She Wrote
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Missing Scene, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 08:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14930481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: [Double-drabble].Seguito di: Origine di un amoreNella puntata in cui c'è il ricordo del primo incontro tra Jessica e Frank ci viene detto che il proprietario di un locale lo rimproverava sempre perché rubava le noccioline. Ecco qui una scenetta basata su quello.





	Listen to the heart

**Author's Note:**

> Questi sono i ricordi che Jessica Fletcher ha nel teatro sul primo incontro con il grande amore della sua vita.   
> E' leggermente diversa dalla scena, perché quello nella puntata è solo un ricordo.  
> Ha partecipato ai 100 prompts challenge: Cuore

Listen to the heart

 

Jessica chiuse il libro e se lo appoggiò sulle gambe strette, una macchia di vernice svettava sulla sua guancia pallida. Appoggiò le mani sul bancone, davanti alla tazza di cioccolata calda fumante. Si voltò sentendo gridare.  
“E’ possibile che tu mi debba rubare tutte le noccioline, ragazzino?!“ urlò un uomo dalla corporatura tozza e gli occhi spiritati. Il giovane davanti a lui ridacchiò, masticando rumorosamente e guardò il viso rubicondo del proprietario del negozio.  
“Sono solo un paio in una ciotola”. Si difese. Alzò le braccia e dimenò le mani, sorridendo.  
Il ragazzino dietro il bancone ridacchiò e si voltò verso Jessica.  
“La segue sempre, vero?” domandò. Jessica guardò Frank, sorrise e abbassò il capo.  
“E’ un ragazzo dolcissimo ed è così bravo a dipingere, a recitare, a …”. Lo lodò con voce tremante. Il giovinetto dietro il bancone le porse una bustina di zucchero.  
“Dia retta a me e al suo cuore, quel ragazzo lei lo ama” disse. Jessica si voltò verso Frank, osservò la sua pelle olivastra, gli scompigliati capelli neri e il sorriso. Intrecciò le dita e chinò il capo, un boccolo biondo le finì davanti al viso.  
“Ha ragione, quel ragazzo mi ha rubato il cuore” mormorò.


End file.
